


Сгорание

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку:<br/>Джим одержим Шерлоком.<br/>Он забирается в квартиру 221В, когда там никого нет, чтобы установить камеры, и решает там ненадолго задержаться. Он смотрит/трогает/нюхает различные вещи Шерлока (не только одежду) и мастурбирует. В конце уносит что-нибудь с собой.<br/><b>Варнинг:</b> заявку я <s>запорола</s> переврала, так что могу вообще от нее отвязаться ежели что.  Рейтинга не вышло. Зато вышел ангст.<br/>Таймлайн, наверное, перед самым Тауэром, судя по состоянию Мориарти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгорание

**

На Бейкер-стрит пусто и тихо.

Мориарти открывает дверь в квартиру Шерлока, и первое, за что цепляется его взгляд — это парящая в лучах солнца, пробившегося сквозь щели в занавеске, пыль. Она кружит над всем вокруг, парит как хлопья снега на ветру и значит куда больше, чем хотелось бы думать.

Мориарти ступает осторожно, но пол все равно скрипит. Это неважно, потому что в доме никого нет, но Джим замирает — звук кажется слишком громким.

В квартире пахнет формальдегидом и канифолью. Сочетание отвратительное, и Джим невольно морщится.

_Интересно, Джонни-бой действительно привык к этому зловонью или терпит в страхе, что Шерлок выставит его за порог?_

Мориарти проходит в центр гостиной и осматривается. Слишком много мелких, бесполезных вещей. Выходит, Шерлок тоже любит создавать уют из хаоса, это так мило. И так противоречит его скованно-возвышенному образу.

_Все это так занимательно, Шерлок, ты когда-нибудь применял дедукцию к собственному дому? Что бы ты увидел?  
Или на себе, любимом, смелости не хватает?_

Джим ловит себя на том, что ухмыляется.

Он достает из кармана жвачку и кладет подушечку в рот. Апельсиновая. Заметит ли Шерлок посторонний запах, когда вернется? Парфюм Джим не использовал сознательно, чтобы не оставить сильных следов, но от этой шалости не удержался.

Он осматривается еще раз, медленно и обстоятельно. Череп на камине веселит его окончательно. Он подходит и берет его в руки. Крутит, рассматривает, ставит обратно. Тайная любовь к Шекспиру, неужто? Это так неожиданно и оттого прекрасно. Джим чувствует тяжесть в конечностях и тянущее чувство в груди — искреннее удивление.

Затем он окидывает беглым взглядом книги. Биология, генетика, молекулярная химия, куча скучнейших теоретических трудов, иногда, совсем редко — философия, бессистемная и без предпочтений. Он даже не уверен, что Шерлок читал ее всю. Джим находит среди книг подходящее место для камеры, и мигом устанавливает ее туда, затем смотрит в нее, корчит лицо в гримасе, поправляет волосы, и маскирует так, чтобы было не видно.

Он не хочет уходить. За всеми обитателями дома следят его люди, и сразу дадут знать, если будет хоть малейший намек на разоблачение.  
Джим стоит и, казалось бы, бездумно созерцает содержимое комнаты.

_Мое сердце горит, Шерлок._  
 _Ты ведь не знаешь, что это значит, верно? Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое сгорание._  
 _А я глаза закрываю и вижу пожары._  
 _Я вижу, что ты горишь на костре, как ведьма, и ты кричишь, и мне так больно и так хорошо…_

Вскоре пюпитр с нотами у окна привлекает внимание Джима. На нем первая часть до минорного концерта Баха. Без единой пометки в тексте, кажется, ноты стоят просто так, для вида. Наверняка Шерлок играет или что-то свое, или по памяти что угодно другое.

_Этот концерт не идет тебе, милый. А вот ре минорный… Да, это твое — стремительно похож._

Скрипка лежит, что уж там — валяется, рядом в открытом чехле. Джим смотрит на нее ровно две секунды, а затем берет в руки. Проводит по грифу указательным пальцем.

_Каково это — быть в твоих руках, м-м?  
Чувствовать нажатия пальцев, сильные или нежные, но трепетные, без сомнения. Я бы стал этой скрипкой на сессию, хоть одну, чтобы ощутить агонию единения. Между мной и пальцами было бы самое прекрасное последствие слияния — музыка._

Он кладет скрипку обратно точно так же, как она и лежала. Шерлок не узнает, что он был тут, если Джим сам этого не захочет.

Затем он садится в кресло. Догадаться, какое из них Шерлока, не трудно — оно более потрепанное, видно, что на нем часто сидели прямо в уличной обуви.

_Не волнуют материальные ценности?_  
 _И это правильно, это же просто мебель. Как и все вокруг, впрочем. Люди тоже мебель, они окружают нас с тобой, но не имеют к нам никакого отношения кроме как случайными прикосновениями в толпе._  
 _Понимаешь ли ты это? Или же просто делаешь вид… я уже не знаю наверняка._

Мориарти откидывается на спинку и проводит руками по подлокотникам. Они холодные и потертые. Он чувствует на них следы прикосновений, он поглаживает их. Не подлокотники — следы, и думает, что в этом точно нет ничего здорового. Ухмыляться отчего-то больше нет сил, и он просто смотрит перед собой. Ему удобно рассматривать часть кухни, сидя в этом кресле.

_Здесь столько хлама, Шерлок, выкинуть бы все, или тебе жалко?_  
 _В голове у тебя так же, неужели? Целая куча лишнего? Скорее спрятанного по углам, на задворки сознания..._  
 _Чего ты боялся в детстве? Старшего брата? Он приходил к тебе ночью, трогал тебя? М?_

Мориарти нащупывает компьютер между подушками и достает его оттуда. Открывает, проводит ладонью по клавиатуре. Он знает, что мог бы вскрыть пароль так, что Шерлок и не заметит. А если заметит — так даже интереснее, как он поволновался бы…

_Интересно, что у нас там…_  
 _Дай угадаю? Ску-ка… Не так ли?_  
 _А может, горячая порнушка с трансами, м?_  
 _Вдруг тебе все же нравится ну хоть что-нибудь_?

Мориарти ухмыляется, но глаза его пусты, отчего улыбка кажется безумной и какой-то болезненной. Он даже не думает всерьез включать ноутбук, порывисто сует обратно и встает. Направляется на кухню. Плавно шагает вдоль стола, ловко уворачивается от угла. Он двигается так, словно у него в голове играет музыка, слышная только ему, но, без сомнения, мягкая и прекрасная.

На кухне первым делом его внимание привлекает микроскоп.

_Ты тоже любил разрезать лягушек в школе, не так ли?  
На какой лягушке ты понял, что они все одинаковые как внутри, так и снаружи?_

Джим наклоняется и смотрит в него. Там ничего нет, и он закрывает глаза, но это неважно. Он словно чувствует себя на месте Шерлока, в Шерлоке, вместо Шерлока. Это чувство гонит кровь быстрее, от него пересыхает во рту и тянет в животе.

_С этим миром что-то не так, тебе не кажется?_  
 _Не с нами, нет, не сомневайся._  
 _Мы слишком хороши для него, и я не преувеличиваю, к несчастью._  
 _Выхода два, оба возможны. Но я не могу решить, какой нам подойдет._

Он резко отстраняется от микроскопа и направляется к холодильнику, открывает его и смеется. Снова искренне, удивленно. Два пакета — один с молоком, другой с пальцами — одиноко стоят на полке. В морозильной камере Мориарти находит контейнеры с чем-то не классифицируемым, возможно, там даже есть еда. В одном из них лежит пачка сигарет. Джим достает ее, открывает, вдыхает запах табака. Он давно не курил, даже слишком давно (это быстро ему наскучило), но сейчас почему-то хочется. Интересно, заметит ли Шерлок пропажу одной, да и знает ли он вообще, где его сигареты. Судя по всему, это своеобразный тайник. Если его организовал Джон, то стоит отдать ему должное — если в остальных контейнерах действительно еда, вряд ли Шерлок заглядывает в эту часть холодильника. Мориарти достает сигарету, находит зажигалку рядом с плитой и закуривает. Этот запах Шерлок заметит точно, но ему плевать.

Джим не собирался задерживаться надолго, не строил планов, когда шел сюда. Он вообще мог доверить установку камеры своим подчиненным, но не смог справиться с собой. За все то время, которое Джим уже «страдает» по Шерлоку, он почти научился мириться с этой неспособностью справляться с собой в каких-то мелких и незначительных, не ведущих ни к чему вещах. Но раньше он не позволял себе и этого, да и нечего было позволять. Внутри у него все было ладно, спокойно и скучно. И непостоянство его в тех или иных моментах было вызвано не нестабильностью ума, а скукой.

_Скука, одна лишь она задавала правила игры, не так ли, Шерлок?_  
 _Что заставляет тебя играть? Явно не беспокойство о человеческих особях._  
 _Опомнись… Мы оба знаем, куда ведут благие намерения._  
 _Игра всегда должна иметь правила, но теперь ее ведет страх от неспособности владеть собой. И даже если извне этого не видно, не выражается ничем, внутри же... в голове, в сердце, везде…_  
 _Это как сгорание._  
 _И ты узнаешь, что это значит… очень скоро узнаешь._

Мориарти докуривает сигарету, стряхивает переел в раковину, чтобы после смыть все улики. Сигарета кажется ему безвкусной. Он понимает, что пора уходить; пожар в его сердце не имеет никакого отношения ни к восторгу, ни к возбуждению. Он просто выжигает. Планомерно, клетку за клеткой. Однако Джим решает заглянуть в спальню напоследок, раз уж устроил себе экскурсию.

Он замирает на пороге спальни, ощущая новую волну жара и предвкушения. Джим гадает, что найдет там. Он желает удивиться еще хоть раз. Это единственное чувство, способное заставить его сердце биться быстрее, а не тлеть равномерно.

В спальне Шерлока практически идеальный порядок. Видно, что он не живет здесь. Заходит лишь поспать, и то, скорее всего, просто падает на кровать, старается уснуть как можно быстрее. Не к чему придраться, чисто и без всяких лишних вещей. Видимо, чтобы заснуть Шерлоку вообще надо минимум окружающей обстановки. Может, она отвлекает, напоминая о чем-то, может, просто мешает расслабиться.

Джим проходит вглубь комнаты, отчего-то он не хочет прикасаться к вещам здесь. Взгляд не цепляется за детали, а мысль прилечь или просто притронуться к постели Шерлока он считает пошлой и скучной. Что он может там найти? Запах Шерлока? Не то чтобы ему не хватало еще и этого знания. Однако в удовольствии изучить содержимое письменного стола он себе не отказывает. Там не идеальный порядок как в спальне, но и не хлам как в гостиной. В основном различные бумаги, какие-то документы, вырезки, заметки. Джим знает, что такой вещи, как личный дневник у Шерлока быть не может, а значит, рыться в бумагах нет смысла. Зато он находит розовый телефон в одном из ящиков. Он улыбается снова едва заметной, почти нежной улыбкой.

_Ты хранишь его, милый? Как трогательно._  
 _Прикасаешься, когда Джон не видит? Вспоминаешь, как весело все было в самом начале, не так ли? О, я тоже._  
 _Согласись, было лучше, когда ты не знал ничего кроме одного из моих имен?_  
 _Каким ты представлял меня ночами?_  
 _Я знаю, что представлял, как же иначе. Думал обо мне, представлял нашу встречу._  
 _Предвкушение встречи всегда слаще самой встречи, мне ли этого не знать._  
  
Джим хочет забрать свой «подарок» назад. Он вообще отчего-то хочет унести отсюда хоть что-нибудь. Весь этот хлам раздражает тем, что в нем — Шерлок. Каждая вещь, каждая — как часть Шерлока. Как если бы пальцы Шерлока были у Мориарти в холодильнике, и он бы ощущал, что какая-то часть есть рядом с ним. Он долго смотрит на телефон в своей руке, но в итоге кладет его на место.

_Это все сгорание, милый._  
 _И в глазах моих «ничто» не просто так._  
 _Ты заметишь, я уверен._  
 _Ты хорошо видишь факты, так проговори причины у себя в голове. По слогам, как для идиотов, которым ты уже научился и привык все объяснять…_  
 _Со мной придется объяснять самому себе. Ты ведь сможешь?_

Мориарти понимает, что безмерно устал. Он ловит себя на том, что не хочет быть здесь, не хочет видеть все эти вещи.  
Но это то самое, бесконтрольное… падение.

Он выходит из спальни, не оглядываясь, идет по квартире к выходу все так же привычно-плавно. Каждое его движение сквозит свободой и спокойствием. Джим уходит, но останавливается перед зеркалом в коридоре.

_Я уже сгорел, знаешь._  
 _Я смотрю в зеркало и вижу черный, обугленный труп._  
 _Ты не знаешь, каково это — быть трупом. Ты ведь любишь трупы, так изучи меня, о, скоро у тебя появится потрясающая возможность._

В коридоре тоже не много вещей, Джим понимает, что они в основном доктора, но неприметная пара кожаных перчаток не укрывается от его внимания. Они Шерлока, он точно знает. Последняя деталь одежды Шерлока перед ним, он ведь даже не заглянул в его шкаф, сознательно этого не сделал. Он знает свою реакцию на это и не жалеет ее испытывать. Но перчатки словно светятся у него перед глазами. Он все-таки берет их, какое-то время просто держит в руках, словно раздумывая о чем-то, а потом надевает — сначала левую, потом правую. Кожа кажется еще теплой, но он не уверен, что Шерлок надевал их недавно. Он прикасается руками к лицу. Они предсказуемо пахнут  кожей и чем-то еще, неуловимым и непонятным.

_Ничто не может гореть вечно, Шерлок._  
 _Оно может лишь сгорать, пока не останется пепел._  
 _Игра начиналась так хорошо и весело, но все в конечном итоге провалилось в ненависть. Мою к самому себе, Шерлок. И это неправильно. Это противоречит законам мироздания._  
 _Скука — ничто по сравнению с вековой, вселенской усталостью._  
 _Ты скоро узнаешь, все узнаешь…_  
 _Пожары затухают, но это не освобождение. Это смерть._

Когда Джим оказывается на улице, и свежий воздух бьет что есть силы и в легкие, и в голову, он ощущает себя значительно легче. Легче относительно чего, уже вопрос несущественный.  
Просто легче, как раньше — скучно и никак. Но даже это кажется чем-то важно-родным в сравнении с пожаром.

Fin.


End file.
